Más linda que Nunca
by Miryu
Summary: Su risa de campanitas le gustaba, pero... no era tan linda como Liz. ¿Sera que solo en una fiesta Soul se animara a decirle que esta mas linda que nunca? Basado en el cuento de N. Huidobro, un cuento muy lindo y bello. One-shot SoulxMaka malsummary


**Well, girls and boys~ (?) Ok, no. Aqui Lucy trayendoles un nuevo fic. Para empezar, este fue un cuento que desde que tenia 11 a****ños cauitivo mi mente. Veran, el cuento en si, no es mio. Es un SoulxMaka, muy particular. Y le he cambiado un poco mas de las cosas del cuento (en realidad, le cambie casi todo). Asi que...**

**"Soul Eater" no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. "Mas Linda que nunca", tampoco me pertenece, es de Norma Huidobro (una escritora Argentina). De antemano, gracias por leer.**

**Mas Linda que Nunca.**

**Soul & Maka**

Era la ultima hora de la clase y Marie-sensei escribe un GRAN cuestionario en el pizarrón. Los chicos del Shibushen, copian, hablan, se rien, pelean, comen galletitas. Soul es uno de los pocos que escriben sin hablar, no se rie, no grita, solo escribe. Mira el pizarrón y luego la hoja, y el pizarrón, hoja, y de reojitos a Liz.

Liz copia, se rie, habla con sus compañeros, come caramelos, molesta, se suelta el pelo que cae sobre sus hombros pesado, lentamente y brillante, se lo vuelve a recoger, muerde el lapiz, busca miradas complices de las chicas, se da vuelta por milesima vez y mira a Soul, le clava los ojos, lo controla, lo domina. Eso quisiera hacer con Soul y eso hara con ella al partir del sabado. Por ahora, solo esta fingiendo ignorarla, pero mirandola de reojo. Ella lo descubrio, aunque el no se dio cuenta. "_Se hace el interesante_", piensa. "_Peor para __é__l, no le voy a llevar el apunte en toda la semana, y el sabado, ya va a ver lo que le espera_." pensaba Liz.

Marie-sensei termino de escribir el cuestionario en el pizarron blanco y ordeno:

- Traigan todas las respuestas para mañana. ¡Sin falta! O sabran porque me dicen "La Pulverizadora". - Dicho esto todos miraron asustados a la maestra, mientras ella daba una dulce sonrrisa. Maka copio la ultima pregunta y comenzo a guardar sus utiles. Antes de que sonara el timbre, se miro a escondidas en el espejo que llevaba en un bolsillo de su mochila blanca con puntos rosas. "Fea", se dijo dentro de sí misma. "_Fea, fea, fea_" repitio así. Despues se acomodo un mechon de pelo lacio y rubio, detras de su oreja y miro hacia su derecha. Soul seguia copiando y mirando a Liz disimuladamente. Por un momento, Maka se imagino la hermosa cabellera ondulada y sedosa, brillante y castaña ceniza cabellera de Liz. Se veia sentada junto a Soul, sacandose la hebilla que le sujetaba el pelo y dejandolo caer sobre los brazos de él, sintiendo su aroma varonil, y viendo sus tan presiados ojos rubi. Todo se desmorono cuando sono el timbre.

"_Me gusta tu risa de campanitas_", le habia dicho Soul un dia, y ella se emociono tanto que penso que se moriria ahi mismo. Allí fue cuando supo que se enamoro de él. Sintio calor, mucho calor. Sus mejillas ardian con fuerza y sus piernas dieron un temblequeo, pero no se murio como habia pensado. Al contrario, ese día se sintio distinta. Cada vez que escuchaba la musica celestial que sonaba del timbre ella recordaba ese momento. Se olvidaba de la imagen que daba su rostro frente al pequeño espejo. No le gustaba su pelo rubio y lacio, sus ojos verdes oscuros y sin sentimiento, demasiado grandes, ni su nariz demasiado chica, ni la boca demasiada grande, ni las orejas, ni nada. Ni siquiera le gustaba su figura, ya que era plana como una tabla de planchar. Pero a él le gustaba su risa... "risa de campanitas".

Claro que la risa no era suficiente para que él se enamorara de ella. Para eso habia que ser igual a Liz, con su pelo ondulado, suave, y brillante. Y los ojos celestes claros, especialmente achinados, dando una especialidad a su rostro, ya casi de mujer. Con una cortina pequeña de pestañas negras que ella sube y baja cautivando a quien la mirara. Todos los chicos del grado estaban enamorados de ella, o de su hermana menor Patti. Todos ellos hacian lo que "cantaban" las hermanas Thompson. "_El unico que no le hace caso es Soul, hasta ahora_" piensa Maka.

"_Soru-kun, hoy te vi mirando a Liz de reojito_", escribe Maka en su diario. "_Y ella se dio cuenta, tonto. Ahora yo se lo que te va a pasar. Te va a atrapar. LizAraña prepara su red de tontos idiotas que se enamoran de ella_."

Faltan tres dias para el baile que organizanizo Kid. Tres dias para que caiga rendido a sus pies. Habia valido la pena hacerlo sufrir. Desde el lunes que la mira de reojo. Como si quisiera hablarle y no se animara. Siempre la miró con timidez; al principio no se entendia porque Soul era nuevo y no conocia a nadie. Pero despues... y ahora... "_Ahora lo hace a proposito_" piensa Liz. "_Se hace el interesante_". Entonces ella trazo un plan para atraparlo. Esa noche ella iba a bailar con él. Lo conto por todo el colegio. Por todo Shibushen. Liz y Soul. La chica más linda junto al chico más lindo. Ella llegaria al baile más linda que nunca y le hablaria a él. Lo llevaria a bailar, y todos muertos de envidia.

- ¿Y Maka? ¿Te decidiste?

- Si, ma. La mini de jean, con la remera blanca con brillito al costado. - Pensó que seria asimetrico para Kid, pero eso no seria importante. Asi esta bien, su imagen esta perfecta, pero...

- No se que hacer con el pelo, ma...

- Ya te dije, dejalo suelto. SUELTO. - remarco la madre - ¿Por qué no aprendes a disfrutar de tu pelo? - replico la madre. Maka dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

- ¡Que lo deje atado y tirante!¡Y con un traje de monja! No quiero que los chicos la vean de ninguna forma. - decia su padre entrando al cuarto de la chica.

- ¡Spirit!¡Vete! - decia la madre, mientras le tiraba con lo que encontraba. La chica miraba con pena a ambos padres, sus padres.

El baile se hacia en el gimnacio de la escuela. Maka llega a las dichosas ocho en punto segun la hora que queria que llegaran Kid, el hijo del director. Estaban todas las chicas, menos Liz. Estaba hasta Patti, pero no Kid. Maka busca a Soul con la mirada, pero no lo ve. "_¿__él llegaria con Liz? __¿__se habrian puesto de acuerdo?_" Maka miro al suelo, pensando que duro seria ver eso. Que bailaran juntos.

Esta noche van a bailar juntos, y Liz-Araña va a ser la reina. "_Tonto, tonto_".

La musica estalla y desparrama alegria. Las chicas y los chicos bailaban juntos, se rien, saltan, golpean el piso, estiran los brazos. Maka y su amiga estaban a un lado. Ahora llega Liz, baja la escalera y todos la miran. Decir que es hermosa es poco. El pelo le brilla furioso, los ojos se notan pintados, oscuros y hermosos. Un leve sonrojo notado por el rubor que se habia puesto. Ya usaba maquillaje, y le quedaba mucho mejor que a todas las chicas de la clase. Baja la escalera buscando disimuladamente a Soul. Liz baja, y saluda a sus amigas con un beso, entre ellas Maka. Maka huele un perfume esquisito, esquisito e importado de francia, seguro. Liz baila con sus amigas, mientras de reojo mira la escalera, buscando a Soul. Agita su cabello y lo deja caer sobre la cara, para luego echcarlo hacia atras, siempre bailando y controlando la escalera cono esos ojos.

Maka mira deslumbrada la imagen de Liz. Ojala pudiera disfrutar de un pelo como el de Liz y no de este cabello incontrolable que llegan a un poco mas centimetros del hombro, y que quedan controlables si los atas. Quedo pensando en lo que le habia dicho su madre, y ella se habia sacado las hebillas que le sujetaban el pelo a cada lado, los habia dejado libres a los mechones, libres, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. Pero ya era tarde, no tenia las hebillas.

De golpe la musica sono mas fuerte, y el ritmo se hiso loco; comenzaron los juegos de luces con cientos de puntitos luminosos destellando en las cabezas, en el techo, en las paredes. Todos bailaban y reian a carcajadas. Maka sentia que su pelo se movia por el are, suelto, libres de las coletas por primera vez y eso le causo gracia, se rio más y más. En eso, advirtio que Liz habia dejado de bailar, estaba apollada en la pared, mirando la escalera. Y ahi llegaba la presa. Su presa. Liz aguardaba serena porque sabia que iba a ir directamente hacia ella. Maka siguio bailando con sus cabellos y sus ojos verdes iluminados por la risita, que convinaba al ritmo de la musica movida. Soul se detubo un instante al pie de la escalera y se quedo mirando. Liz aguardaba, inmovil a que se acercara. Ya casi desesperada, sacando su tela de araña. Soul camino lento hacia el fondo del gimnacio, esquivando los manotazos de los chicos. Caminaba y sonrreia, con su sonrrisa torcida. Dejando ver sus dientes filosos. Se sentia feliz. La habia visto, ahi estaba ella, más linda que nunca.

Hoy las cosas eran diferentes. Hoy se iba a animar y le iba a decir todo eso que tenia guardado desde hace rato y no se animaba a decirle, por no dejar de ser cool, o por no impactar. Por eso, llego hasta ella y le dijo:

- Tus cabello se parece a tu risa. Son mil campanitas sonando todas juntas. Me gusta eso y mucho mas de ti.

Ambos, mas todos los chicos, hasta la mismisima Liz, quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Liz se fue enojada, y la musica, con su loco ritmo, siguio. Soul rio un poco y Maka tambien.

Asi fue el dia en que las campanitas sonaron más divertidas que nunca.

**. . . . . . Fin . . . . . .**

**Well, aqui el tan hermoso fic que quedo. Primero que todo, ya vieron que lindo que es el cuento? Yo lo cambie un poco, pero el toque que tenia el cuento... no se lo cambie. Ese toque que me gusta y me gustaba hasta ese entonces. Me acorde cuando a mis dos hermanas mellisas le dieron para leer este y otros cuentos. Entonces se me dio la hermosa idea de volver a leerlo, y he aqui a donde me llevo la idea. Bueno, espero que les guste mi idea. Muchas Gracias por leer.**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans.**

**¿****Un review?**


End file.
